Sleepless Nights
by yukideidara.5
Summary: Yuki Yumi. A young girl who is very interested in the Akatsuki. Decides to go searching for them. She secedes in her personal task. And now she wants to join the Akatsuki. Because of her extreme interest in them. She is ecstatic that she may join the Akatsuki. Yuki is happy to know of information on the Akatsuki's next meeting spot. And she will do anything to get what she wants.


Sleepless Nights

Chapter 1: The Newcomer/ Meet Your Contender

The sun begain to rise over the canopy of trees. the sound of heavy breathing could be heared. Feet hit the branch. Yuki had stopped in a tree. she had spent all night looking for someone, or more like a group. Called the 'Akatsuki'. Yuki looked back and fourth. Too determen which way to go. Light flikered in her face. She looked up at the rising sun. Squinting a bit she followed the outline of the trees. She then looked over her shoulder. NOTHING.

"Yeah what would you exspect. No one" She silentlly spoke, with a huff of her breath.

She dicided that she would rest here for a few hours. She sat down, and lead against the tree. Looking up at the sky. She feel asleep just like that.

 _The sound of yelling and screaming echod in the wind. Blood, Death, the smell of roting bodys. Flames lifted up towrds the sky. One house, Just one. A little child could be heard crying._

 _Dressed in blue robes. Tears flowing down her young blood covered face. her body shakeing involuntary. her skin icey cold. she walked thought caose. the sun broke on the horisin._

A loud thundering sound. Yuki's eye shot open. She looked at her surroundings. Nothing. The loud thundering sound was heard again. She stood up from her sitting position. she walked to the edge of the large branch. And looked over to see if there was anything. Or any one. Nothing. The loud thundering again. The sound was close.

She started to jump though the tree's. Jumping far each time. She heard arguing as she got closer. But she almost ran in to the two people. She jumped back as to not get caught. They were both wearing black coats, with red clouds.

She found them.

One had silver hair. Pulled back. Reminding her of a buisness man. With a large scythe, on his back. The other, had a mask covering his face, and head. He was holding a case of some sort. Silver color. Not like the other hair. It was shiny.

'I need to get that case.' She mentally planed. 'Maybe if... Wait. are they fighting. Who? No this will work wail there distracted.' She pulled a coat out of her back she was caring in her black bag on her back. She put it on. And pulled her hood far enough over her head. As so they wouldn't see her face.

'Alright, lets go' She stood. Looked, and she begain. Her not so well pland out plan.

'Slowly. don't get impatient.' She started to move torwds them quitly. Slowly as to not get there attintion. She was close. He blood pumed though her ear's. Then suddenly it was in her hands. The tall on turned around. Surprised somebody got close. The silver hair guy did the same.

And suddenly she was flying thought the trees to get, away. Well more so they would follow her. And they did. She was going as fast as she could. The sound of adrenaline pumped though her vain's. She could hear it in her ears. She knew those to other people were following her. She could feel it.

Suddenlly something ran straght into her. Nooking Yuki off her feet. Yuki feel from the tress. She landed on the ground hard. Shoulder hitting the ground. Her head bounced off the ground. She felt her shoulder dilocate. She heard the 'Pop'.

Yuki grond in pain. She looked up and she seen the silver hair man coming stright at her. Scythe in hand. Yuki's eye's widened. Secounds before the man landed a hit. She spun on her hands and jumped out of the way. The scythe made contact with the ground.

It made a masive explosin from inpact. Causing a cloud of smoke to rise. Yuki took the chance to continue moving to her abjective. A large open fiald. It was mer kolomerters away. but befor she could brake the tree line. The other man was there.

'Takigakure' She stopped something clicked. 'I remember there names. Kakuzu, and Hidan. Infermation leaked that they were immortal. Let's test it.' Yuki thought.

Yuki took the case from her hands. Set it on the ground. Reached into her pouch around her waste. Yuki pulled out a scroll. She rolled it out.

Yuki spoke "Raionsukurōru-jū: Summuning jutsu: Ancient Beast."

Kakusu looked bewildered for a moment. With Hidan about to attack from behind. Then something streight out of the scroll. Attacked Hidan from behind. And snapped Hidans neck. The lion beast stood next you Yuki. And all she had to do was lift her hand, and point. In a instint the beast charged Kakuzu.

Kakuzu knew what was going to happen. Then as suddenly as the attack started. The beast stopped. Before anything more happened. Yuki walked over to the side of the beast. And pulled off her hood. Her silver hair fell from it's confines.

Her bangs came to her sholders. The rest almorst went down to her feet. Her face butifully shaped. Her lazy grey eye's stared at Kakuzu. She had a smile of stsfaction.

"Beautiful." Yuki wispered.

"Huh?" Kakuzu stared.

"You guy's really are immortal." Yuki happlly said.

Hidan came around from where the lion beast was standing. "Why'd you fix what you broke?"

"Because, I can." Yuki stated. Petting the lion under the chin.

"What do you want." Kakusu demanded.

"Oh, stright to the point I like you." Yuki laughed.

Hidan walked over to Kakuzu's side. "Hay, Kakuzu what should we do?!" Hidan got loud.

"Shut up." Kakuzu got angry.

"Hehehe, you two are very intresting indeed." Yuki smiled wider.

"What is your name?" Kakuzu questionded.

"Yuki Yumi. Anything else." Yuki answered.

"Yes, What do you want with my money?" Kakuzu asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to finally meet the Inmmortal duo. Of the Akatsuki." Yuki stated.

Both Hidan and Kakuzu looked some what intrigued. "May I ask what you want with the Akatsuki?" Kakuzu requested.

"Yay, little girls should stay home." Hidan made fun.

"Yes, says the one who was beat buy said girl." Yuki quick-wittedly remarked.

Hidan's face grow red. Then pulled his scythe out. "You bitch!"

"Shut up, and don't do anything." Kakuzu comanded.

"Well to answer your question on what I want from the Akatsuki. Obviouslly. I want to join. If your leader would be so kind. Or should I call him Pain?" Yuki replied.

"Sorry, but we cant help you." Kakuzu

"Well obviouslly not. But do you know where your at?" Yuki snidely asked.

Kakuzu looked around. "Well, in the meeting spot. I guess I could help alittle."

"Well, when is you boss gitting here." Yuki questioned.

Kakuzu answered "Maybe a few days. We are here early."

"K, I can wait a few days. I'm in no rush." Yuki stated.

"We are shit I hate this!" Hidan yelled.

"Shut up." Kakuzu demanded.

Yuki sat down on a near by rock. "You can go now Ryo." Yuki looked at the lion beast. And he went.

"You gave that thing a name?!" Hidan said.

"Yes is there a problem." Yuki rtorted.

"Shut up, Hidan" Kakuzu said.

Yuki dicided to settle in for the long wait. And feel asleep.


End file.
